Entwined Destinies
by Nolee of Stone Mountain
Summary: Sequel to The Assignment. Captain Joren of Stone Mountain, terror of the seas, has disappeared. One of his crew beseeches the help of the best assassin-spy he knows - Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.
1. Prologue

> > **I couldn't resist a sequel. But you'll have to give me a whole load of ideas for this fic, k? I've got it slightly planned out…but I'll need help!! And I'll put anybody who gives me even the slightest suggestion (as long as its possible) in my dedications in the next chapter!**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**
>> 
>> -----------
>> 
>> The twenty-year-old captain stood erect at the stern, the salty wind whipping his white-blond hair at his golden brown face. Icy blue eyes were fixed on a shape miles away, so small and distant very few could see it. Only to him, experienced and sharp, was it thoroughly noticeable.
>> 
>> "What do you see, Cap'n?"
>> 
>> He did not move at all. He appeared a flawless statue planted on board the roaring ship, emotionless as marble.
>> 
>> "I see a ship," he said after minutes flitted by. "It's not friendly."
>> 
>> First-mate Morgan shifted uncomfortably, his dark eyes as twitchy as a terrified rabbit. "Are you sure?"
>> 
>> "Positive."
>> 
>> The young captain finally turned to his friend. "Tell the men to lighten the load. Toss the treasure first; that can be replaced easily. We need to move faster."
>> 
>> Morgan saluted. "Aye-aye, Cap'n."
>> 
>> As the gypsy-pirate trotted off, whistling an anxious, tuneless, melody, disturbed greatly by his harsh and jumpy attitude, the blond man tightened his grip on the rail. His knuckles went white like pearly buttons, and his jaw was clenched rigidly.
>> 
>> A veteran pirate by the name of Kris had known the young pirate since he was a lad, and so knew when something was bothering him almost as well as his son Morgan could. His better years had been spent teaching the youngster the skills of pirating, and looting, and thieving.
>> 
>> "What's wrong, Cap'n?"
>> 
>> Sighing, the Black Bandit leader turned away from the sea to look beseechingly at the closest thing he ever had for a father.
>> 
>> "That ship…it's not right." Despite his years with demonic pirates and without proper education, he still managed to keep his noble grammar. "It's familiar, and yet utterly foreign."
>> 
>> Kris inhaled deeply and moved up alongside his younger friend, running fingers through his gray-streak brown hair. His wrinkled face, sharply contrasting to the man's smooth features beside him, peered out at the strawberry-gold horizon, the sun a blood-red mass against the darkening sky as it sank. As poor as his eyesight was, it had been trained to look out at the sea since he gained his sea legs, and so he could see what many others could not.
>> 
>> "Yes, I see what ya mean."
>> 
>> "You feel it too?"
>> 
>> "How could I not?"
>> 
>> To this the blue-eyed man had no reply. At the sound of pounding footsteps he turned, and saw Morgan racing his way over.
>> 
>> "They're gainin', Cap'n," he said breathlessly, hands clutching his stomach as he wheezed. "I tole everybody I could find what you ordered, and they're doin' everything they can to dump it."
>> 
>> "Good. If we lose all the treasure and we're still not far enough ahead, tell them I want the kegs of wine and ale dumped next. That's as worthless as the gold."
>> 
>> Morgan saluted. "Aye-aye, Cap'n."
>> 
>> ----------
>> 
>> Night cast a dark blue shade over the sea. The pirate-captain, dressed in his trousers and nothing more, nonetheless appeared immortal to the chilly air. His delicate, tanned hand shielded a lit candle from the ocean wind.
>> 
>> He arrived at the rear of the ship, and bit his lip to find the rival ship coming closer. In fact, even as he observed this mysterious creation it increased its speed. And suddenly it flew by, splashing water on the deck and dousing him in salty spray.
>> 
>> Silently cursing himself for leaving his sword behind – and somehow knowing it would not have helped him anyway – he stumbled backwards. His back met with the cabin wall. There was a soft thump, and he made out a tiny figure in the dark.
>> 
>> "Hello, Captain Stone Mountain," a girl's high, childish voice giggled. "I finally caught up with you."
>> 
>> "Who…who are you?"
>> 
>> Finally the small shape stepped forward. It was as the voice proposed: a girl, maybe ten but more like seven or eight. She had straight reddish blond hair that reached her waist, every strand eerily in place. She was pale-skinned and hauntingly beautiful. Her eyes were unseen.
>> 
>> She giggled again. He hated it. She stepped a little further into the candlelight, and he finally saw her eyes.
>> 
>> They were blackly bitter ebony, flat as stone, colder than an artic blizzard.
>> 
>> "What do you want, dammit?" he hissed.
>> 
>> She giggled. It was more like a brutal cackle.
>> 
>> "I want you," she murmured bluntly. "My master seeks your presence."
>> 
>> "Your master?"
>> 
>> "You've met him," she whispered loudly. "You've battled him. You watched his immortal soul be destroyed." She smiled coolly. "But now he's back. And he wants _you_."
>> 
>> "Me?"
>> 
>> "His so-called death was your fault. You prevented his everlasting life."
>> 
>> Her eyes twinkled maliciously.
>> 
>> "And now you must pay."


	2. Home Again

**Teehee, it seems EVERYBODY wanted a sequel anyway! Everybody who, like, has read The Assignment orders me to write one so I've written one! Are you happy?? I AM!!!**

**If you are really really really nice to me, I'll even try for longer chapters.**

**If this goes super well maybe I'll even write a – dun dun dun DUN – third book! Yowser!**

**Disclaimer: How many times must we go through this? I actually own quite a lot of characters in this fic, fictional of course, but, sadly, the ones that matter belong to the great and powerful Mistress of Fantasy, Lady Tamora of Pierce ::bows to the queen of books::**

**And I swear, I'll try to make this one more K/J! Wait…that'll be kind of hard since Joren is kinda kidnapped. Hmm…maybe this will have to be a trilogy. Hmm… **

----------

Silver moonlight cast ghostly shadows on the palace grounds, and those who returned late from a bar or inn hurried quickly into the palace. Every child and man and woman feared one of those ethereal specters drifted toward them with a deadly intent.

Only one of those nightly people did not flinch or jump or whimper or run from a rampant imagination. She was not even scared. She walked these grounds, a specter herself, a symbol of the fear and pain those in her business bestow upon unworthy citizens.

Dressed as she was, her blue and gray House colors draped over her like shimmering night air, she appeared an emotionless ghost. It was a wrong assumption – she was as alive as any other, with feelings locked behind a blank face. She was Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, eighteen-year-old assassin-spy of Tortall. She was also a lost eighteen-year-old assassin-spy of Tortall.__

_Where am I? If I could find the stupid Gardens I'll be okay…My window is the third window above them. Or is it the fourth? Ah, who cares, I'll find it. _

A frown tugged at the corner of her mouth as she halted, her finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. She had tried looking for the door, and had spent the better of two hours going in circles and no closer than she had been before. Perhaps it would have been easier for her two months ago to find it, but she had been over in Tyra on an assignment to kill a man who had a strange obsession with murdering blue-eyed children. One mother, who had heard of the great woman, had come to Tortall specifically to ask her for this favor. All her children were blue-eyed and she lived in constant fear.

But now all the blue eyes were safe, and Kel had returned, without any idea where her rooms were.__

_Oh, come on, I haven't been gone that long. I know they're around here somewhere…hello!_ Found them.

Even in the gray darkness the many colorfully vivid flowers growing in their large garden were obvious. Now all the knight had to do was figure out which window was who's. Hands on her hips, she stared up the window-sprinkled wall. Surely she would recognize one of the windows as a friend's, at least, and be able to go from there.

_That one!_

Neal's had been right across from hers, and she established it by the crack in it from where he had tripped a couple months ago and busted his head up against the glass. So if that one's his…

_Then that one's mine._

Feeling incredibly smug, Kel put one foot on a window ledge and hoisted herself up. She grappled for a hold for a minute, and found a small indention in the stone where she could hook her fingernails. It was right above her now. Balancing carefully on the tips of her toes, she reached up and grasped the sill tightly. She counted to three and pulled herself up to there. Her feet pushed against the wall frantically as she leaned heavily on her elbows and slipped her fingers under the crack in the window, pulling upward. It opened enough for her to slip through, and she tumbled inside.

"Ow," she yelped.

"What the…? Who the hell is in my room?"

The voice was familiar, but muddled as she was she could not place the drawling tone to a face.

"I repeat, who the hell is in my room?"

The bed springs creaked as the moving figure on her bed lit a candle. The light reflected off a sharp-boned face lit with irritated emerald eyes and mussed brown hair.

"Neal!"

Nealan of Queenscove blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and squinting at her. After a moment's shocked a grin took over his face and he leaped out of bed, swinging her up into a tight hug.

"Kel, when did you get back?"

"Just now. Um, Neal—"

"Where were you? You left without a trace."

"I was over in Tyra. Listen—"

"Doing what?"

"An assignment. Er—"

"What was the a—"

"NEAL!"

"What?!"

From her neck to the roots of her hair she was an uncontrollable crimson, her eyes darting around the dark room to everywhere but him.

"Kel? What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat and delicately jabbed her fingers downward. Confused, he looked down and a rosy color stole up his face. He swiftly pulled a blanket off the bed and swathed himself in it to cover his nudity.

"You never saw that."

She smiled embarrassedly. "Of course not."

He arched an eyebrow quizzically. "Might I ask why you are in my rooms, by the way?"

Kel sighed. "I had these rooms two months ago. I figured I still had them."

"I switched, because that crack in the window was drafty."

"Is Alanna here?"

"Yes, a couple doors down, where she was before you left. Why?"

"Because I'll bunk with her."

Neal frowned. "You can bunk with me."

"Indeed. And what will everybody think about me then?"

He shrugged. "You shouldn't care. You never did before."

"Neal, before I did not have to balance both knight business and assassin business. I do not openly express my hit-man job, but people nevertheless know about it. Right now I'm dealing with a lot of shunning for both being an assassin and a knight. All I need now is for even more people to think I'm a slut."

Neal stared at her, a wry smile touching his lips as both brows lifted. "Quaint speech, love." He clapped primly. "Huzzah, I say, huzzah!"

She rolled her eyes, brushing a loose strand of hair away as she opened the door to go out into the corridor. "You haven't changed much, you overdramatic boy."

He drew himself up importantly. "I'll have you know, I am a ma—"

The door shut on his words as Kel, laughing softly, closed it. She knew where her idol's rooms are; she often visited them for advice or just to chat.

Weak light emitted from the slightly ajar door, and Kel quietly poked her head in. A woman whose violent red curls were lightly sprinkled with gray was at her desk, working diligently at some kind of paperwork.

"Alanna?"

Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau started faintly at the word and turned around, a grim smile plastered on her face.

"Keladry, it's good to see you," she greeted. "An assignment?"

Kel nodded and stepped in. "Neal has taken over my rooms, I'm afraid. Would it be a bother if I stayed here?"

"Not at all," the violet-eyed woman said graciously, waving to the bed. "You must be tired. I know when you get an assignment you never stop."

The second lady knight shrugged carelessly, plopping herself down on the bed with a yawn. "Sorry if I take my job seriously."

"Where're your bags?"

"I left them with Hoshi in her stall. Jump's in there too. He's going to guard them."

"I see."

Moments ticked by, and Kel lay back to rest for bit. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she drifted off to the lullaby of quill against parchment.

----------****

**Hmm…Not a lot of action. Don't worry though: I'll spice it up. I had to have Kel's little introduction first. I've heard people say it's going to be hard to write Kel as an assassin. **

**That's an understatement.**

**So if Kel gets a little OOC, bear with me. I'm going to do the best I can, ok?**

**Thanks to Kassi, Mustang Gal, and PsychoLioness13 for reviewing. ::huggles::**


	3. The New Assignment

> **Sorry I haven't updated at my usual speed. I've been busy reading It Could Be Worse by Sulia Serafine (I'm on the 3rd season…damn but they're good – go Joren!) and my disk I saved this on is all screwed up. Damn it. Oh well. **
> 
> **RumorGoddess: Don't worry, we all have our ditzy moments . Actually, I had planned something like that to happen. I have a lot of things planned for these characters. My only problem is how I'm going to get them to those situations. -.- **
> 
> **Seadragon: You're stories are so funny. Thanks for reviewing mine too! **
> 
> **Mystery Princess: Hopefully. Very hopefully. **
> 
> **Mustang Gal: I rock? Wow! I feel special. . This soon enough for ya?**
> 
> **Kassi of Pirate's Swoop AND Wake-Robin: That's true. Kel IS an assassin. She HAS to be OOC. Colder, meaner…but just a little. Can't have her go overboard x.x**
> 
> **mepb: Yeah, Joren was always one of my favorites too. I didn't expect to write about how Kel got so attached to her kidnapper, and I sure as heck didn't expect to write her desire to also become an assassin. I had a completely different plot mapped out. Who knows what happened?**
> 
> **PsychoLioness13: Everyone thinks that little girl is scary! And you people should. She's going to play a very important role in this. ::evil grin::**
> 
> **ossini: Anything to help a fellow fanfictioner. Teehee .**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Oh yeah - I own nothing except the plot and certain characters.**
> 
> **----------**
> 
> At around nine o'clock the next morning, Keladry slipped inside the mess hall. It was crowded from those who sleep considerably late and with those who love to mingle. Automatically, and unconsciously, her form slinked into the shadows. She passionately hated being the center of the attention, with eyes watching her every move. She preferred a somewhat quieter and reserved entrance. And that was why none of her friends even noticed she had entered until she slid on the bench beside Neal.
> 
> "Hey, where'd you come from?" Faleron of King's Reach exclaimed. "You just kinda materialized there."
> 
> "Yeah, we never see you until you're right on top of us," Merric of Hollyrose groused.
> 
> "Well, it's sort of her job to do that," Neal said slowly, forlornly poking a celery stick with his fork. "She _is_ an assassin, after all."
> 
> Nobody flinched this time at the use of the word and his friend in the same sentence. It hit them hard when Kel had announced to her closest friends two years ago her decision. Kel, an assassin? It was almost as unbelievable as when she had quietly told them Stone Mountain was going to be the captain of a crew of pirates…
> 
> But _that_ topic was never discussed.
> 
> "So where were you, anyway?" Seaver of Tasride inquired. "You disappeared two months ago."
> 
> "I had an assignment."
> 
> "Oooooh, jolly!" Owen of Jesslaw said keenly. "What was it?"
> 
> "Only someone as barbaric as the likes of you would consider an assassin's job 'jolly'," Neal said haughtily. "Vicious swine."
> 
> "Some man over in Tyra was killing off every child with blue eyes he could find," Kel said carelessly, elegantly applying butter to her slice of bread. "A woman came for me and asked me to murder him. She had a lot of children, and every one had blue eyes."
> 
> "Whoa," Owen whispered in awe. "Maybe I'll become an assassin." An adventurous spark lit up his eyes, a spark that nobody liked. "Just think of all the people I'd meet! All the bad people I'd _kill_!"
> 
> "You're a horrible little person," Neal said.
> 
> "I'd advise you not to," Kel told him. "It takes a calm and _quiet_ person to do that."
> 
> Faleron snorted. "Well, that puts Owen _and_ Neal out of the run."
> 
> "Oh, shut up," Neal said dryly. "You're just jealous."
> 
> "Of _what_?"
> 
> "Hush, you two," Kel said. "You're giving me a headache. Where's Cleon?"
> 
> The boys exchanged nervous glances. "He's on his honeymoon."
> 
> "Oh yeah." Kel stuffed the rest of the bread in her mouth and stood up. "I need to go see Master Tony. He may have a new assignment for me."
> 
> "You _want_ a new assignment?" Neal called after her disbelievingly. "Obviously Owen isn't the _only_ barbarian inhabiting Tortall if you _want_ to kill somebody!"
> 
> "Watch it, Neal," was the amused reply. "I know where you live."
> 
> ----------
> 
> "Nothing? Are you sure?"
> 
> Kel fidgeted anxiously while she watched the silver-haired man thumb through parchments. "Positive. There is absolutely nothing that needs your attention."
> 
> "There aren't any requested murders? At all?"
> 
> Tony of Maren pursed his lips irritably. "There are none, Mindelan. Why is that so hard to understand?"
> 
> "Because, well," she faltered. "I usually have an assignment."
> 
> "So you don't now. Take a vacation, child. Ever since you came to this business two years ago you've had plenty of tasks. If I were you I would be relieved."
> 
> Kel sighed despairingly. "The king won't have anything either, I bet. I have no assassin work or any spy work."
> 
> "I told you, Mindelan. Take a break!"
> 
> She grimaced. "But I need to be busy!"
> 
> "Confound it, woman! Get out of my sight!"
> 
> ----------
> 
> _Is that her?_
> 
> She looked like no assassin. She sat on the bench quietly, staring at the roses. He twiddled his fingers idly, twitchily. She had straight plain brown hair cut a little above her shoulders and steady green-hazel eyes that betrayed no thought. Her skin was tanned and freckled, stretched taut against a lean and muscular body. Easily she reached the height of a man, with twice as much strength.
> 
> _Is that her? Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, assassin-spy of Tortall?_
> 
> As though his thoughts radiated from him, she turned a little to look at him. Her eyes were captivating, her cool face appealing. He swallowed hard, and stepped tentatively forward.
> 
> "'Scuse me, milady," he said, bowing jerkily. "Do you happen to be _the_ Keladry of Mindelan? The knight and, and assassin-spy?"
> 
> She made no reply at first. She just stared at him with those searching eyes.
> 
> "I am," she replied melodiously. "I am at your service. Tell me your name and problem, please."
> 
> "Well, I'm a pirate, milady, and a couple nights ago my cap'n was kidnapped."
> 
> She cocked her head. "Kidnapped? By whom, do you know?"
> 
> He shook his head. "No, milady. Wait…well, a strange ship kept followin' us. That's the only thing I can think of."
> 
> "Do you know the name of the ship, pirate?"
> 
> He squinted, trying to bring up the memory. He remembered standing next to the blond, looking at the same ship he was, reading the words…
> 
> "The _Black_ _Lady_, I think," he said. "I don't remember it that well, I'm sorry…"
> 
> "It's okay," she soothed. "Do you have any other clues?"
> 
> "I think they are headed for Carthak, milady, because that's where we were headed, and the winds were blowin' that-a-way, toward that country."
> 
> _Oh, gods_, she thought, horrified. _Not Carthak. That's where_ –
> 
> "So you want me to find him?" _Don't dwell on it_.
> 
> "If you would, milady."
> 
> "I accept your offer then."
> 
> "Thank you so much, milady."
> 
> He turned to leave.
> 
> "Wait a minute!" she said. "What's your name?"
> 
> He hesitated, and then said, "Kris."
> 
> "Thank you. And what's your captain's name?"
> 
> "Why, he's the leader of the Black Bandits, terror of the seas, plunderer of treasure, master of the _Mageskull_ – he's Captain Joren of Stone Mountain, milady."
> 
> ----------
> 
> **Dun dun dun DUN. Things just keeping getting interestinger and interestinger. Teehee. R/R please. **
> 
> ****


	4. Bound and Gagged

> **COOKIE!!!!! ::snatches cookie and hugs it, stroking it lovingly:: My precious...  
  
Um. I blame peroxide?  
  
Okay, time for a random poll: Who loves Joren?  
  
**----------  
  
Keladry watched the man's retreating back in shock. The name "Joren of Stone Mountain" had hit her with the force of a two-ton mallet. It bounced around in her head, echoing darkly, speaking of a forbidden and forgotten thing. Joren...she had not seen him since he was a squire...since that time of cruel gods.  
  
She had thought she had locked those thoughts away. But they broke through their stone barrier like a tidal wave, roaring loudly in her ears. The name...it brought back so many memories. Memories that should have been dead.  
  
Frenn. Arden.  
  
_Joren_.  
  
"Mithros," she whispered. "I've fallen into the same trap I did five years ago."  
  
She never allowed herself to get personal or sentimental over assignments or missions. She killed without feeling, as a rule. No tears, no heartbreak. When King Jonathan sent her on a spy mission, she kept her distance. No friends, no bonds. But this...this hit below the belt. She had not seen Joren since that day on the Mageskull. The adventure they had tied them together in unimaginable ways. Their destinies were entwined like ropes of fate.  
  
Those ropes threatened to strangle her.  
  
----------  
  
These ropes were strangling him.  
  
Joren of Stone Mountain howled indignantly behind his gag. Most of his skin was pink and raw from where the coarse ties had cut it harshly.  
  
His current location was somewhere in a pitch-black room on board that odd ship. Bound and gagged as he was, he was unable to explore even the small confines of the room unless he rolled around, and the captain of the Black Bandits would _never_ stoop so low as to roll around like a bloody commoner.  
  
Joren swore softly, his wrists straining against the cords, the inserted pressure causing his blue blood vessels to stand stark against his arm. After a couple minutes he gave up, going breathlessly limp against the wall.  
  
A nasty and noisy pang reminded him of his hunger. No human contact had been made since he was kidnapped by that sinister child of shadows. Damn her.  
  
"This is so humiliating," he grumbled. _Not to mention slightly intimidating and creepy.  
_  
When the gloomy silence began to ride his nerves, he quietly and expertly withdrew inside himself, to the safe haven he had formed over the years, to visit the sympathetic creature inside him.  
  
_I see it takes a kidnapping for you to visit me, eh?  
  
Sor-  
  
Sorry? Is that what you were going to say? 'Cause sorry doesn't cut it, pal. I'm your friggin conscience and you haven't the gall to visit me once in a while?  
  
Look, Connie-  
  
Stop calling me Connie. I know I_ sound _like a girl, but I'm_ not_. I'm_ sexless_.  
  
Whatever. I really would prefer not to argue right now. In case you have not quite yet noticed, I am bound and gagged on an unknown ship. I really need some support right now.  
  
You think that you can waltz right in here and I'll immediately forgive you?!  
  
It's_ my _head!  
  
Good point.  
  
Thank you. Okay, here goes: it'll be okay.  
  
...And?  
  
What else do you want me to say?  
  
Well, more than that, I can tell you right now!  
  
_Joren smirked when he felt Conscience roll its eyes.  
  
_Please. Spare me.  
  
Gah! You're so infuriating.  
  
I'm_ your _conscience! I live in_ your _head!  
  
Ack!  
  
Okay, okay. I bet Kris or Morgan has already formed a search party of some sort. Maybe even a spy or something like that.  
  
_Spy. The word reminded him of green-hazel eyes and soft hair...  
  
_Stop it, Joren_. This time Conscience spoke sharply. _Don't do this to yourself. Forget what you saw...forget what you lived...  
  
_Those were his words to live by. Live today and anticipate tomorrow. Never dwell on the yesterdays. More than often the yesterdays were painful.  
  
A horrible thought struck him. If he stayed in here, he would remember...the memories...he would lose the precious sanity he had left.  
  
"I've got to get out of here," he whispered.  
  
----------  
  
"I've got him, Master."  
  
The ash-blond man stroked the child's thick red hair thoughtfully. "Good girl, Jahani. Is he on his way?"  
  
"Yes, Master," Jehani replied, eager to please. "He's on the Black Lady, bound and gagged."  
  
"I want him alive," he reminded her warningly.  
  
She curtsied cutely in her frilly pink dress. "I know, Master. He will be. I will let nothing harm him."  
  
"Easier said than done," he murmured darkly.  
  
Jehani tilted her head. "Master?"  
  
"The one person I respect – and even, to some extent, fear – has been notified. Knowing her, she will set out immediately. I need you to speed up, Jehani. She's quick, and if you don't hurry she will catch him."  
  
"Is she Gifted, then?"  
  
"Not at all," he said cheerily. "But she will have companions. She will not be alive. She wasn't then, she will not be now."  
  
Jehani curtsied once more. "By your leave, Master, I shall return to the ship."  
  
He waved his hand in dismissal, his thoughts already wandering. There was no sound at all; she was suddenly gone, disappearing into then air.  
  
He clenched his fists tightly.  
  
_You can run, Mindelan. But you can't hide.  
_  
----------  
  
**I'm going to be putting up an AU future-fic soon. (Yes, with lots of yummy Joren!) I didn't even like AU fics until I read Sulia Serafine's ICBW...now I am obsessed! JOREN! HOT OFFICER GUY! MORE!  
  
Any of you reviewers know any good AU fics? Don't try Sulia Serafine (I've already read hers) or The Blind Assassin (--::secretly wishes she would hurry the fuck up and update::). **


	5. Morgan

**COOKIES!!!!! COOKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIE!!! ::snatches cookie away from Seadragon:: Mine…**

**Disclaimer: I own no TP characters.**

**ACK!! I know, I know, y'all've been waiting for the next chapter. ::sweatdrops:: I've just been seriously stumped with ideas. But now I'm better, thanks to my newly written fic Stay With Me, which, personally, I like. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**----------**

Keladry resented the fact she had to leave her friends – again – without informing them of her reason. But they would be sure to stop her, or go with her. They would tell her to stay, Joren is dead to her, don't linger. And if she still went, they would go too, and then they would all die.

"Damn them," she hissed.

 The black sky, lacking the full moon, reflected her gloomy mood. She rolled her eyes as Peachblossom sidestepped nervously at the sound of a cracking twig, and reined him back in his proper position on the illuminated path. She wished she had her sweet-tempered, unruffled mare, Hoshi, but she was worried that Hoshi would not fight danger if it came her way as effective as Peachblossom would.

"And damn you too, Joren," she grumbled.

She did not mean that. Some things happened that bonded you to people you would rather not be bonded to, and the adventure five years ago was definitely one of those things.

Another twig snapped. Kel glanced around, trained eyes scanning the dark for anything suspicious. A rustled leaf. Another snapped twig. Something was out there.

"Be ready," she told her gelding quietly, Griffon halfway unsheathed. As a bush right beside her rustled, she drew the sword out all the way, brandishing it expertly. The shrubs parted, and a man stepped out.

"Good evenin', darlin'," a man drawled. "Why are you out so late?"

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, like something from a dream or her past. Peachblossom snapped at him. The man stepped back, alarmed.

"What business do you have with me at this time of night?" she asked steadily.

He sighed. "My name's Morgan," he said. "I was sent for a woman named Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. She's an assassin-spy. Do you know her?"

"Why do you asked?" she asked evenly.

"My cap'n was kidnapped, and my father, one of his crew, asked for the help of said lady. I'm to show her to our ship, where we will take her to where we think the cap'n is kept."

Kel stared at him. She remembered now. One of Joren's friends he had met on his part of the adventure. She knew him distantly, a dark gypsy-boy with lots of hoops in his ears and a bandanna constantly tied around his thick dark hair.

"Hello then, Morgan," she said quietly. "I am Keladry."

She could almost feel Morgan blink. "Nice to see you again," he said, just as soft. "I did not recognize you in the dark. You've grown."

"As have you."

"Come, then," he ordered. "I'll take you to our ship."

----------

"Who are you? What do you want? Why'd you kidnap me?"

The girl smirked, crossing her arms smugly as she glared at Joren.

"I am Jehani," she announced coolly. "I told you – I'm here to take you to my master."

"Who the hell is your master?"

Jehani wordlessly knelt beside him to undo the ropes. When one arm was free Joren swiped at her; it calmly went through her figure. He gaped in horror.

"What are you?"

She cackled. "Good choice in words, hon."

All the binds were untied. She gestured impatiently. "Come on," she ordered. "We'll meet the rest of the crew."

_Great_, he thought gloomily, following her out the door. _There's_ _more_.

----------

**Yeah, I know you hate me 'cause it's so short, but at least it's an update! ::glares sulkily at disappointed reviewers and stomps off::**


	6. Anesia

You guys, I am so VERY sorry for the previous chapter. It was too short, I know. Hopefully this will be a long one, so I can make up for that one.

**A/N: Read Lady of the Lilacs' songfic, My Immortal. It was so sweet and sad… ::tear:: **

**Disclaimer: What is the point of these things? Everyone knows the characters ain't belonging FF.N members! Who the hell made up this thing??**

**IS THE STUPID DISCLAIMER EVEN REQUIRED??? IS THERE A RULEBOOK AROUND HERE STATING WE HAVE TO PUT ONE ON AND RUIN OUR LOVELY FICS????????????????????????**

**----------**

Joren followed Jehani (**A/N: Scary freak!!! ::is killed by Jehani:: EEP!**) out of the cabin into the salty, crispy cool early morning. He shivered, running his hands over his bare arms to stimulate warmth. Jehani turned to look at him. She was so lovely, so impossibly beautiful for a child her age. She had to be some kind of god's child. No other girl had long red hair as perfectly soft and smooth as hers, or flawless eyes that brightly shined like polished onyx. The rising sun cast a crimson glow on her magnolia-white complexion that flattered her infinitely.

He hated her.

Somehow, this demon-child was the cause of his problems. She was more than what she claimed.

"Wait here," she ordered in her shrill little girl voice. "I will get the crew."

_The crew. Wonderful. There's more._

_Don't be so negative. Perhaps there'll be a friend on board._

_I doubt that.  _

Joren wandered around the deck aimlessly. At a quick glance around, he determined he was at the stern of the ship, and peered over the front to see if perhaps the ship had a statue attached to it, like a mermaid. (**A/N: Please tell me you people know what I'm talking about! I forgot if they have a specific name or not, so we shall call them statues, k?**)

There was indeed a statue. It was that of a woman, beautiful in her naked glory. He leaned over as far as he could to see if he could make out any more. With a sigh of disappointment he gave up, backing away from the tip. He had no intent on being so close to the edge when Jehani returned with the crew. Who knows what they would do?

"– So this is Joren of Stone Mountain."

"– Kinda scrawny, ain't he?"

"– My daughter would like him."

Joren wheeled around, startled, heart pumping adrenaline rapidly. There was the crew, a large crowd of sleepy-eyed men and some boys. They gawked at him, taking in his rich attire. His clothes were ten times as fine as that of an ordinary pirate, and twenty times that of theirs.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

They flinched and edged back. All except one – a man his age, with curly reddish brown hair and dark green eyes. He had a scowl on his handsome face and a frown at his lips. For a brief, unsettling moment he deeply reminded Joren of his younger self.

"_We_ are the crew of the _Black Lady_," the man snapped haughtily.

Oh yeah. That's me.

"I kind of figured that," Joren drawled coolly. He casually leaned against the rail. "My question was, more specifically, what are your _names_?"

The man reddened slightly and replied in a slightly more docile tone, "My name is Ray."

----------

It was mid-morning when Keladry and Morgan finally exited the woods and strode out into a clearing. Peachblossom was half-asleep by then, but perked up at the sight of the ship _Mageskull_. He had never seen or been on a ship before, and so – luckily for Kel, who could not even bear the thought of dragging an unwilling Peachblossom on board – looked very eager to try it out.

She could distantly see figures, like little ants, scurrying all over the ship, and bit her lip. So many reminders dwelled on board that ship. She remembered Frenn, and Arden, and the Sorcerer's Mistress…all those things.

_Snap out of it, Kel,_ she told herself sternly. _Forget_ _about_ _it_.

"How has your life been goin'?"

Kel jumped. It was the first time Morgan had spoken to her since they met in the woods.

"It's been alright," she admitted. "I'm an assassin now."

Morgan nodded. "Yayuh. Cap'n Jo'en talks a lot aboutcha." He blushed. "Sorry, milady. My grammar sometimes slips without the cap'n here to correct me."

"It's okay," she said. Her thoughts were not on his occasionally atrocious grammar – it was on the fact that Joren spoke of her. Maybe, just maybe, he remembered too.

"How has," she faltered. "How has Joren been?"

Morgan shrugged. "Up 'til now he's been doin' good. Looks differenter than he did. Tanner, maybe. He's still an arrogant li'l bastard – gods forgive me, Jo'en – but he's a good 'nuff guy."

"You call him by his first name?" she asked, startled. The rules of pirating were strict and formal.

"Only 'cause he ordered it so," the dark man said cheerfully. "I never would of any other time."

"Oh." Then she asked, "Who's captain now that Joren is gone?"

"Well, first-mates are always cap'n when their own cap'n is away, and since I'm first-mate, that makes me cap'n."

"I see."

Silence reigned once more as they came closer to the _Mageskull_. Peachblossom had his head resting on his mistress' shoulder. She patted it absently, taking in the shreds of a Jolly Roger flag – black, marked with a white skull – whipping proudly in the wind like so much battered cloth.

"Are you and Joren…close?" she asked curiously. He talked about him fondly, and she was eager to know how close they were. If they were as close as she thought, then she could pry information from him about Joren.

"Aye, m'lady. He's like my own albino brother. Sometimes he makes stupid choices that I disapprove of, but so did Cap'n Lucas, bless his soul –" Morgan made the sign of evil on his chest –"and Jo'en's a good guy." He looked at her slyly. "Why do you ask, milady?"

She colored. "No reason. I've not seen Joren for five years, Morgan. I'm curious to know how his life has been, as would anyone who had a fr – an acquaintance turned pirate."

Morgan was silent.

"Back then, before the…the Priests came…were you and the cap'n…friends?

Kel hesitated. "No," she said quietly, her gaze roaming to the sea. "We weren't."

----------

"Anesia."

"Yes, Master?"

"Come here."

The beautiful raven-haired girl stood up, skirts swishing around her ankles, large brown eyes dull and soulless. She moved automatically to the ash-blond man sitting on his throne. He reached out and cupped her smooth pale cheek and gently pulled her onto his lap.

"Smile for me," he ordered softly.

Her lips curved into a smile. It did not reach her empty eyes. The man sighed regretfully and pushed her off his lap so he could stand up.

"Come to bed with me," he said, and ambled toward a door on the far left. The girl, who was fifteen, but trapped in her eleven-year-old body, followed obediently.

He opened the door for her, and Anesia sashayed in. She looked so pretty, with her dark hair done up so neatly into a braid.

"Sha'sa'in should have waited for you to grow up," he murmured as he kissed her soft full lips and trailed kisses down her long, elegant neck. "You would have been so much better." He pulled away. "Now, tell me you love me."

"I love you, Master."

"I love you too, Anesia."

----------****

**Anyone remember who Anesia is? Hee hee. In that paragraph with the whole statue business, I want to make myself clear. The statues I'm talking about are those figures that are built right on the front tip of the ship. Like mermaids or whatever. If you need anymore explaining, just tell me.**

**Kassi, did you tell Jenny of Masbolle I was a good author? 'Cause she reviewed my two songfics and said you did. If you did, thankies so much. And when the heck are you getting that K/J story up??! Or is it up already…? Just hurry up and tell me when you do!!     **


	7. Ray

> > **You haven't finished it?? Kassi!!! This shall be my LAST CHAPTER until you put that K/J fic up!! So HA!! Everyone who is reading this, remember: it's KASSI'S fault. So muahahahaha!!**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Disclaimer: I own nothing times ten. HA I'm good for nine more chapters.**
>> 
>> **Does NO ONE remember Anesia? She was mentioned in The Assignment. Think, peoples, THINK!!!!!**
>> 
>> **PsychoLioness13: Yeah, that was me. I had to take it down, though, 'cause I was writing this fic and everything else. After a couple more chapters of this one I'm going to hold off and write that one about bodyguard Joren and everything. It was called "Tough Cookie".**
>> 
>> **And thanks to those who said "figureheads"!! That's what they're called!! THANK YOU!!!**
>> 
>> **----------**
>> 
>> "So, Ray…how long have you been on this ship?"
>> 
>> "I was born here," Ray said shortly. "The village me and my da and ma lived in…bandits attacked it. My da – he's up there, the one in the crow's nest –" He pointed to a small, brown-haired man with pale skin and slanted brown eyes; he had at least a little Yamani descent in him –"took my ma on board ship, even though it's bad luck to bring a woman on board, so she could have me."
>> 
>> "What happened to her?" Joren persisted, flicking a lock of pale hair over his should.
>> 
>> Ray's jaw twitched noticeably. "After I was born the men threw her overboard. Captain's orders."
>> 
>> He blinked. "Why?"
>> 
>> "The Captain doesn't like women," he said shortly.
>> 
>> "Who's this captain, then?" he demanded.
>> 
>> "I am."
>> 
>> He turned. _Damn_, he thought. _I just figured she was the captain's daughter, or something. Some kind of disillusioned brat._
>> 
>> _Quite obviously, you were wrong._
>> 
>> _Wait a minute. She's a female, and she doesn't like women? I'm confused._
>> 
>> _Aren't we all._
>> 
>> "You're the captain?" he asked disbelievingly, staring at Jehani, who casually tossed her thick mane of copper hair over her shoulder. "But you're, what, _seven_?"
>> 
>> Shadows passed over Jehani's face. "In a way," she said shortly. Her cold black gaze fell on Ray, who had paused and was staring at them from the corner of his eye. "You. Ray, is it? Get back to mending those sails, you idiot. You don't need to tarry! This ship needs those sails now!"
>> 
>> Ray, startled, flushed a deep pink and got back to sewing the large snowy patch of cloth, his long thin fingers flitting nimbly.
>> 
>> "Don't yell at him," Joren snapped, frowning. "I was the one talking to him. Blame me."
>> 
>> Jehani sneered. "Touched as I am by your little heroic act, you too should be working. Help Ray mend those sails," she ordered coldly. "Don't stand around doing nothing like a spoiled captain. Get to work!"
>> 
>> "Yes ma'am," he muttered, giving her a mock salute.
>> 
>> As Jehani moved off, Joren settled down beside Ray, grumbling under his breath.
>> 
>> "She's right, you know," Ray said coolly. "You should be working, not standing around like an arrogant pretty-faced bastard."
>> 
>> A minute passed in silence.
>> 
>> "You think I have a pretty face?"
>> 
>> ----------
>> 
>> As soon as Keladry stepped on board with Morgan and Peachblossom, all activity halted as dozens of pairs of eyes swung around to stare at her. She shifted nervously. Peachblossom bared his teeth and snapped at the nearest sailor, who yelped and jumped back.
>> 
>> "Stop it," she ordered.
>> 
>> Peachblossom snorted disdainfully, tossing his head restlessly. One big, untrusting brown eye peered at the pirates.
>> 
>> "I apologize," she said quietly, stroking his soft muzzle affectionately. "He's not very well-mannered."
>> 
>> "You are Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, assassin-spy for Tortall?" one man asked hesitantly, his speech slow, as though he was not used to speaking in Tortallan.
>> 
>> "I am," she said.
>> 
>> Whispers broke out among them as they stared at her, eyes filled with awe and fear. Morgan clapped his hands.
>> 
>> "There now," he said amiably. "None of that. Keladry has been on this very ship before – I believe you remember her, Jaxon, Tibeto? – and knows the rules. She's famous, but she's still human like the rest of us." When the men still stood there, he rolled his eyes. "Get movin'!"
>> 
>> Immediately men scattered, throwing unreadable glances at her.
>> 
>> "Don't worry about them," Morgan said. "Come on. Bring what's-his-face, Peachy, and I'll show you where we can stow him."
>> 
>> "I'm famous?" Kel asked in surprise, tugging Peachblossom after her.
>> 
>> Morgan looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You didn't know? Everywhere we go, there's always talk of a lady knight who moves like a shadow and wields a sword like a dragon wields its fire. Carthak knows of you, as does the Copper Isles and Tyra and Tusaine and Galla and Scanra."
>> 
>> "I had…I had no idea," Kel said blankly.
>> 
>> "You're as famous as Cap'n Jo'en is, milady," he said cheerfully. "When they're not talkin' 'bout him they're talkin' 'bout you. Jo'en – terror of the seas, is what they say, and Keladry – terror of the shadows."
>> 
>> She blinked, shaking her head.
>> 
>> Morgan smiled kindly.
>> 
>> "You and the Cap'n, you ain't as different as you thinks you's is," he said. He opened up a large door and gestured toward her. "Come on," he said, starting down.
>> 
>> _We're not alike_, Kel thought in alarm. _We're as different as night and day…aren't we?_


	8. Jehani

> **::takes pity on Kassi:: Okay, okay. I'll update it again. Happy? Teehee. But ONLY 'cause you're, like, so sweet.**
> 
> _Joren - terror of the seas, and Keladry - terror of the shadows…_**I thought that was so clever of me. .**
> 
> **::stares:: Pie? You gave me a PIE??? ::throws pie at Seadragon:: I don't want a pie! I want COOKIES!! Wait…what kind is it? Blueberry, you say? Well…maybe just a bite. ::scrapes pie off Seadragon and eats it::**
> 
> ----------
> 
> Jehani bowed before her Dark Creator.
> 
> "You called for me service, Master?" she asked humbly. Her red locks fell to the floor as she bowed.
> 
> "Indeed," he muttered. "I want you to rid me of this girl," he said, disdainfully gesturing toward Anesia. "She's worthless. I should have done her as I did you; just take out half her soul, not all of it."
> 
> "What is wrong with Lady Anesia, Master?" she asked.
> 
> "She's just a shell," he grumped. "You still have spunk. She's boring."
> 
> "I see."
> 
> Jehani squirmed underneath the Master's intent gaze. He reached out and fingered one long coppery tress.
> 
> "You're very beautiful, Jehani," he whispered, running his fingers down her face. She shivered.
> 
> It was an honor to be touched kindly by the Master. Jehani was giddy with eagerness; she could not wait to rub it in her fellow followers' faces. His handsome face was suddenly inches away, and she suppressed a squeal. Then his lips were on hers, and she threw her arms around his neck, heedless of the unspoken rules that stated she was not allowed to do so.
> 
> "How old are you, Jehani?" he asked.
> 
> She replied, giving the answer she was supposed to, "Seven, Master."
> 
> "No," he said. "How old are you _really_?"
> 
> Jehani frowned. "It…It is not my place to say."
> 
> "Would you like it to be?" he continued. "I can make you your proper age."
> 
> Jehani blinked. "Would you do that?" she whispered hopefully, arms still around his neck. Her age…if he could do that, then she could be the woman she was meant to be. She could be with her Master, and many of the handsome men on board that ship – they could not deny her – but most of all, she could be with _him_…Joren.
> 
> "I would," he said gravely. "Now, how old are you?"
> 
> In a soft, quietly hopeful voice, she whispered, "I am...I am eighteen."
> 
> ----------
> 
> "Where's Jehani?" Joren asked curiously.
> 
> Ray looked ready to strangle him. "Don't speak her name," he hissed. "It's bad luck! If you must refer to he at all, call her the Captain!"
> 
> "Who?" Joren asked sweetly. "You mean, Jehani?"
> 
> Ray's eyes bulged. "Stop it!"
> 
> "Jehani."
> 
> "If you say that name ONE MORE TIME, I'm going to stick MY foot up YOUR ass!"
> 
> "…"
> 
> Ray nodded and began walking again.
> 
> "…_JehaniJehaniJehaniJehaniJehaniJehaniJehani_!"
> 
> "AAAHHH!"
> 
> Ray leaped at him, his face beet-red and livid. Joren squeaked and ducked. The boy toppled over him and landed with a thud.
> 
> "Apparently Ray needs to learn how to fight."
> 
> Ray turned, prepared to bow to Jehani, and stopped, mouth dropping open in shock. Joren, flummoxed, turned also, and stumbled back.
> 
> Jehani was no longer seven. She looked to be almost his age, maybe younger. She was gorgeous; ten times that of Queen Thayet. Her jaw swept angularly into her perfectly full rosy mouth. Her thick copper hair was midway her thighs, the bright silky framing her lovely face, lit with eyes of blackest night. She was daintily small, a head shorter that Joren, with elegant limbs that swayed gracefully.
> 
> "Captain?" Ray managed. "What happened?" Still in a daze, he hurried on, "If you don't mind me asking."
> 
> Jehani smiled coolly, lips raised enough to reveal perfect teeth. "I grew up," she said, her rich voice smooth and husky.
> 
> "Apparently," Joren drawled lazily. He could feel himself warming under her hot, dark gaze, and he shifted his weight casually. "But how, might I ask?"
> 
> Ray nudged the blond frantically. "Don't question her," he squeaked.
> 
> "You should stop being such a wimp," he mumbled, swatting him away and turning expectantly toward the girl – no, woman.
> 
> She had a grin on her face now. "Someone I know changed me," she murmured, stepping closer to him, enough so that he could feel her warm breath on his neck. He quickly turned his gaze out to sea, letting his gaze roam over the colors of the setting sun.
> 
> _It was red. Like blood. Like roses. Like copper hair…_
> 
> _No!_
> 
> Joren calmly stepped away, his body struggling to undo that and take this beauty into his arms, wanting to kiss her passionately and touch those curves.
> 
> _Bad, Joren! BAD!_
> 
> Squarely meeting Jehani's sultry gaze, he clenched his fists at his side. He was dimly aware of Ray inconspicuously leaving, but he was so caught up in his battle of wills that he barely noticed. Jehani took a step forward. He stepped back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back.
> 
> _Damn_.
> 
> His back was now flat against the wall. Like a tigress hunting her pray, Jehani grinned and stepped forward. Her body was up against his, and she slowly stood on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. They were soft and wet, pliable like water, and warm. Involuntarily, his arms wrapped around her slim waist.
> 
> "Come to my cabin," she whispered, fingering his shirt buttons enticingly.
> 
> Joren could not refuse, and he hated himself for being so weak.
> 
> ----------
> 
> **Stupid Jehani…I'm so caught up in this fic I accidentally called my dog Jehani. That's kinda sad. He looked at me like I was crazy. X.X**


	9. Insane Memories

> **Sailors used to think it was bad luck to bring a woman on board. I dunno why they just DID.**
> 
> **You can find a little information on Anesia on Chapters 6 and 9 in The Assignment. I'm hurt you don't remember her. ::stalks off muttering under her breath::**
> 
> **I hate Jehani. She's such an evil hag. ::wonders why the hell she put the slut in the story anyway:: To add suspense? **
> 
> **Damn muse.**
> 
> **Good luck on your finals Kassi!! ::hugs:: I'm rootin' for you! Aren't we Joren? **
> 
> **Joren - ::grumbles::**
> 
> **Nolee - ::elbows him in the ribs::**
> 
> **Joren – "Uh…yeah."**
> 
> **Nolee – ::rolls eyes:: "Worthless piece of…hot…sexy…man…"**
> 
> **Joren – "EEP" ::runs away::**
> 
> **Nolee – "COME BAAAACK! WHY DO YOU RUN FROM ME??"**
> 
> **sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: Joren. Is. MINE. So's Neal, but you can have him ONCE A WEEK. Deal?**
> 
> **----------**
> 
> Keladry shivered. Her eyes were fixed on the moon. Somehow, she felt more comfortable in the dark, underneath the silver orb's watchful, protective eye. Deep in her heart, she felt something was wrong. The thin, almost microscopic bond that she and Joren shared was trembling. It was close to snapping – too close. Something was happening to Joren, and it was causing their tie to break.
> 
> "Do you feel it too?" she whispered.
> 
> All these past five years, she could feel whispers of his thoughts. Whispers of his actions, his feelings. She didn't want to, she would do anything in her power to stop herself from feeling what he did. She didn't even know how the whole thing came about.
> 
> _I guess you can't come out of some things without getting linked to it_, she thought remorsefully.
> 
> Like Frenn. However hard she tried to let go, she just could not shake the feeling that he was counting on her, that maybe he was living through her.
> 
> Her fingers tightened on the rail. Dark thoughts whirled in her head like heavy thunderclouds, bringing unwanted images to mind.
> 
> _A boy with curly gold hair and a sweet, kind, protective smile meant just for her…Arden _
> 
> __
> 
> _Emerald eyes, warm and insane, with hair like fire, an assassin with a heart…Frenn _
> 
> _Ash-blond hair, long and thin, and eyes like two pale, cold chips of blue ice…Lesenac_
> 
> _Cloaked in subtle black, thin and gaunt, with dark hair and bitter eyes…Sha'sa'in_
> 
> _Coolly handsome, with pale blue eyes and long white-blond hair…Joren_
> 
> _-Priests of the Dark-_
> 
> _-Dark Master-_
> 
> _-Leaning over the rail, feeling the ocean spray gently slap her face, Kel never heard him come up behind her._
> 
> _"You'll fall if you do that."-_
> 
> _-"They blew it up," Keladry whispered, gripping the sides of the lifeboat. She shuddered violently. "They blew it all up."-_
> 
> _-"Kel, look," he pleaded. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sosososososososososo sorry! This is all my fault…I never should have hired that stupid assassin!"-_
> 
> Keladry let out a cry and dropped to her knees, gripping her aching head. She hurt – her entire body hurt, her soul hurt, her heart hurt. Tears spilled down her cheeks like liquid crystals, streams of sorrow and loss. Is this what it means to go insane? she thought briefly.
> 
> "Keladry?" a worried voice asked. "Milady, are you okay?"
> 
> _Leave me alone. Just…let me live my insanity in peace._
> 
> Hands rested on her shoulders. "Milady Keladry?"
> 
> _Is this what Frenn felt like? Did he have all this turmoil inside him, hating everything that had to do with his past and at the same time wanting nothing more than to relive it?_
> 
> Kel let out a shriek that pierced the silent air, letting the world know her anguished battle of hate and insanity.
> 
> ----------
> 
> Morgan gently dabbed at her forehead with a wet cloth, mopping up the beads of sweat. Every line in her face was etched with pain and memories.
> 
> "What's going on, Mo – Cap'n?" one man whispered anxiously.
> 
> "I don't know," he said quietly, dipping the cloth in the bucket of water and wringing it out. "Maybe it's an assassin thing. Or maybe it had something to do with Joren, or maybe with – what happened those years ago."
> 
> Very few understood what he meant.
> 
> "Every now and then, I'll wake up from a nightmare," Tibeto said softly. "Cap'n Jo'en told me what happened, and I dream about it sometimes, dreaming of how he must've felt."
> 
> Jaxon shifted. "I wake up sometimes, and I'll hear Cap'n Jo'en screaming," he offered nervously. "He yells names like 'Lucas'" – they made the sign of evil –"and 'Keladry' and 'Lesenac'."
> 
> "They all played certain roles in his life, I reckon," Morgan whispered.
> 
> Kris, who had been silent up until now, said, "You shoulda seen the look on her face when I told her it was Jowen she had to fetch. She looked like she had been dropped int' a nightmare or some'in. It was…hatbreakin', really."
> 
> His son's lips twitched. "'Hatbreakin'', Father?" He snorted. "Jo'en hasn't done much for your vocabulary has he?"
> 
> He grinned toothily. "Watch your mouth, boy," he retorted. "You may be Cap'n, but I'm your paw."
> 
> The sailors chuckled at their good-natured banter. The door opened and Cory stepped in, holding a bag of some kind of green herbs.
> 
> "Here," he said, shoving the bag into Morgan's face. "Give two leaves to her every hour until she wakes up."
> 
> "What're they for?" the gypsy-captain asked curiously.
> 
> "They're to give her a dreamless sleep. No nightmares or dreams. Just darkness."
> 
> "Thanks much, Cory," Morgan said, smiling warmly at the brunet.
> 
> Cory shrugged modestly. "Don't mention it."
> 
> ----------
> 
> **Hmm…Kel's insane. Okay. That's…interesting. I guess. **


	10. Man Overboard!

> **OMG I'm so sorry y'all!! I've been busy typing the next chapter for my story on FP.C, and I've been helping a friend get her story on and everything. If you don't mind, could you check out her story? Her profile URL is really REALLY appreciate it. The story isn't that bad either.**
> 
> **Once again, I'm really really really sorry for the long wait, since I usually have at least one updated chapter every day. But oh well. I'm thinking of taking a break from this fic for a little bit. I have other ideas I want to pursue. Unless you reviers beg mega-hard, I'll stop at this chapter. Muaha.**
> 
> **SyaOrAnRoXmiSoX: Okay, you can have Neal Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and 12 hours of Wednesday; I will take him the last 12 hours of Wednesday and Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.**
> 
> **And for those that wonder, I made Kel insane because I wanted to. I like insane people. I should. I am one.**
> 
> ----------
> 
> A scream reverberated inside his head. Joren shot up in bed, sweat clinging to his forehead as he felt a wave of emotion wash over him – emotions that were not his.
> 
> _Jehani…?_ he thought slowly, glancing down beside him at the beautiful sleeping red-haired woman. _No, not Jehani. There's no way she could have done any of this…_
> 
> The emotions sliced through his heart and ate his soul. It made him want to cry and scream and laugh and live and die at the same time. Could it be Keladry? He felt for the bond and found to his horror and relief he could hardly feel it. The bond…it had thinned overnight, literally. But he could still sense the assassin's thoughts, and he did not like what he felt.
> 
> Insanity. Hate. Despair. Revenge. Betrayal. Denial. Jealousy. Cruelty. Coldness.
> 
> "What's wrong, Joren?" a feminine, sleepy voice murmured as a hand trailed up his arm. He shivered at the touch…it revolted him. He felt warm lips on his shoulder, and gritted his teeth.
> 
> The bond weakened slightly.
> 
> His eyes flew open as his hands tightened on the covers. His eyes were black rimmed with a ring of blue.
> 
> In a flurry of covers Joren leaped maladroitly out of bed. He grabbed his pants and yanked them on, avoiding looking directly at Jehani.
> 
> "Joren?" she asked, confused, sliding out of bed.
> 
> _It was weakening._
> 
> He felt…happy?
> 
> Or was the feeling…panic?
> 
> That was all he could think about, even as Jehani stepped right in front of him and looked into his dilated eyes. The bond he shared with Keladry was weakening…_WHY WASN'T HE RELIEVED?_
> 
> "Get away from me," he hissed, shoving her away. Jehani blinked then bared her teeth.
> 
> "Wait a minute, you bastard," she snarled, stepping forward. Her black eyes brightened with fury and malice and a power so sickeningly evil it turned his blood to ice. "You're mine now."
> 
> Joren barked a bitter laugh, and she stepped back in alarm. The calm, cool, collected captain was suddenly an unutterably different person. She placed a hand on his bare, taut shoulder.
> 
> "Listen, Joren," she said pleasantly, "you're obviously having some sort of breakdown. Come back to bed, and go to sleep. Rest, and you'll fe –"
> 
> "No!"
> 
> Jehani was flung against the wall as Joren rushed past her out on deck. She let out a command that he did not understand, did not want to understand as he forced his legs to flee this ship and felt the wind whistle past his ears. Dimly, he heard loud voices and running, pounding footsteps that grated on his nerves. Without breaking stride he hurled himself over the edge of the ship, reveling in the icy water that chilled his bones and sent him to blank, merciful darkness.
> 
> Swathed in a thin sheet, Jehani slammed against the rail, eyes wide as she peered over.
> 
> "Man overboard," she screeched. "I repeat, _man overboard_!"
> 
> ----------
> 
> "You lost him."
> 
> Jehani trembled, nodding fearfully. Her shaking hand nervously stroked a long copper lock as she gulped, hard. Butterflies were having a field day in her stomach, fluttering wildly.
> 
> "H-He caught us o-off g-g-guard," she whispered, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.
> 
> "He caught you off guard."
> 
> The voice was flat, emotionless, and cold with anger. Cruel blue eyes stared into scared black ones. Jehani's lip trembled as she threw herself at the man's feet, grappling at the hem of his robe.
> 
> "Master," she bawled, kissing the hem, "Master, I'm so sorry! I was not prepared for it, I'm so sorry –"
> 
> "I'm very disappointed in you, Jehani," the man said gravely.
> 
> "Master –"
> 
> "Say my name."
> 
> Jehani blinked against the tears. "Pardon?"
> 
> "Say my name."
> 
> "Master."
> 
> "You know what I mean."
> 
> Jehani shuddered, shaking her head in fear. His lips tightened and he slammed his palm on the arm of the throne.
> 
> "Say it!"
> 
> And Jehani uttered, in a quiet, tearful whisper, the worst blasphemy man could ever utter.
> 
> "…Lesenac…"
> 
> ----------
> 
> **Yah. Short. I know. It's just to hold you over until I get everything straight. Bye!**


	11. Rosa's Proposal

****

I was mentioned – briefly – in Kassi of Pirate's Swoop's new fic (if only to poke me ::glares::) AND on her profile…if briefly. YAY!! By the way, her new fic, Duty to the Realm (::cough read-it-or-die cough::), is awesome. Very good. It's K/J too…Yum…tee hee LOTS OF HUGS FOR KASSI!! BECAUSE…WELL, BECAUSE!!!

Because I love Kassi so much and because she wanted this chapter so much, this whole frickin story is dedicated to her!! WHOOT!! GO KASSI!

Er…yeah, I'm a freak. Ahem.

Nolee – I love Joren!!

Joren – Nolee…you don't have to tell everyone…

Nolee - ::glares::

Joren – Err…::gulps:: Never mind…ignore that comment…

Nolee – You know what this means don't you?

Joren – No…not…that…

Nolee – It's the whip and handcuffs, honey.

Joren – NOOOO!! NOT THE…wait a minute. Does this involve oil and a nice bouncy bed?

Nolee – Umm…I think so. Yeah. Oil, a springy bed, handcuffs, a whip, and my riding crop is in my room. ::raises eyebrow suggestively::

Joren – You know what? I COULD use a nap right now…a nice long one…the kind where you don't really sleep…you know… ::disappears::

Nolee – Wellup, I have to go, er, play cowboys and Injuns with my sex beast – I mean, with Joren. Y'all have fun and, er…ignore any strange sounds you may hear.

Kassi, you're gonna hate me for this chapter. Tee.

-------

Joren groaned. His eyes fluttered open and his hand automatically went to caress his forehead. His palm instantly met with a soft spongy material that was wrapped all the way around his head. He bolted up, eyes wide, and glanced frantically around the room.

__

Great, he thought. _Exactly where I _didn't_ want to be_.

A hearth burned cheerfully on the other side of the room. He himself was sitting in a comfortable bed. Other than those and a bedside table, the room was bare.

The door swung open and his heart leapt up to his eyes. He almost had a fucking seizure right then.

Some woman entered. She was fat and old – Bah, he hated old people – with curly gray hair cropped close to her rosy face and a broad grin that immediately grated his nerves. She carried a tray heaped with piles of delicious smelling food. Her grin broadened – if possible – and she spoke. He hated her voice.

"Well I do declare," she exclaimed, plunking the tray of food on the table. "Lawds, look who wakened!" She chuckled and, to his utmost distaste and horror, pinched his cheek. "You've been a-sleepin' for Lawds know how long. Ma daughta found ya on the sho', knocked out like a beaten trout. What's your name, sonny?"

Without waiting for an answer the old woman continued, "Ma name is Kassi Lilykara. Hurry up, darlin', what's your name?"

(**A/N: ::rolls on the floor dying of hysterical laughter::**)

"Joren of Stone Mountain," he grumbled shortly. He drew himself up and snapped importantly, "_Captain_ Joren of Stone Mountain."

Kassi squealed. "Oh ma Lawds! You're that pirate lad!"

__

Pirate…lad?! WHAT THE FUCK??

Calm down, Joren. She's probably senile.

I have never, in the last three years, because of my notorious status, been called "lad". And now, this old, old…HAG is calling me a pirate LAD???

Joren, I said calm down. Be thankful she's even heard of you.

What's that supposed to mean, you nonexistent mind-creep?

Oh, nothing. The voice turned smug. _Just that maybe you have a head that's the size of –_

Just shut up.

"Ma Lawds, ma daughta will be so happy to know that she rescued a pirate cap'n!"

Her southern accent was too drawling. Joren had trouble translating them properly. He winced as she pinched his cheek again.

"And you're such a cutie, too!" she squealed.

"Mama?" a young woman's voice echoed somewhere outside the door. "Mama, is he awake?"

Enter a woman, not as young as he thought. Her short, fluffy hair was red and frizzy, like an electrocuted carrot. Her nose was flat and broad, her lips thin and long, her freckled cheeks bloated. The only thing attractive about her was her eyes – they were slanted and dark brown. Because of them Joren was sure Yamani descent streaked through her blood. Her eyes fell on him, and she suddenly became an alluring maiden.

"Hello," she said coyly, twirling a bright lock of hair around a short finger. "Ma name's Rosa."

And suddenly this house was suffocating. The walls shrunk until Rosa and Kassi were closing in on him. The air was thick and heavy, barely fitting into his throat. Joren shook his head to clear it, but the feeling of dread remained in the pit of his stomach.

Rosa giggled and clutched his forearm. He did not hide the grimace of disgust. "We'll get to know each other real well!" she crowed, petting back his pale blond locks. "You'll feel so much more at home soon, I promise. Just ya wait and –"

"Hold up, carrot-head," Joren interrupted, holding up a slender hand. "I have to go. I need to get to Carthak –"

"You _are_ in Carthak, silly," she bubbled, giggling shrilly again.

"Then I have to leave, pronto," he snapped, irritated.

"Ya can't leave," Kassi said, her grin turned into the first frown he had seen. "Rosa rescued ya; you're in her debt. The debt must be repaid."

"Fine. I'll give you money –"

"I don't want money," Rosa said, exasperated. "I want to _marry_ ya."

After a moment's pause Joren fell off the bed, passed out cold.

-------

****

Tee. Poor Joren. He's really been knocked around in this story.

Um…Kassi…I'm sorry you're so OLD, but, you know, I couldn't resist…heh…And it WAS funny…tee hee…


	12. Meeting Gwenwyfar

****

Bah. I updated. Happy?

----------

Keladry blinked, squinting her eyes against the fading sunlight. Water lapped against the ship like a gently kitten. She groaned slightly, putting her hand to her aching head. She was laying in a small soft bed, the covers tucked protectively around her.

The door to the cabin opened, and a dark face peered tentatively in. It lit up when it saw she was awake.

"Oh, good," Morgan said, relieved. "You're awake."

"How long did I sleep?" Kel asked worriedly. She ran her fingers through her ragged hair, cringing to find the brown locks greasy as the dirtiest pirate's.

"A good while. A couple days."

She felt the gypsy-pirate's eyes on her when she turned away to look out the window. She knew his expression was that of pity - she did not want it.

An assassin's life was filthy, riddled with lies and death. None of her friends ever understood why she chose to be one…and she could not explain it. There was some kind of inner pull. Some kind of…_yearning_, like she knew it was her destiny.

"Why do you continue this business if it hurts you so much?" came the soft, inevitable question.

"I get pleasure from pain," Kel said, smiling wryly. "Insanity is part of my work."

Morgan looked into her eyes, and suddenly realized what Joren must have seen when he looked into Frenn's all those years before - hate for the world and love for it; a desire to kill and a craving to salvage; and much worse, an insane wish to break free of the chains an assassin's life wrapped around them, while holding a miserable knowledge that they never would.

Those eyes would haunt him forever. He would never, ever forget them.

"Ask no questions," those eyes whispered into his own, "and I'll tell no lies."

----------

Night befell the village of Ishkarak, a peaceful Carthaki habitat. A small cabin on the outskirts of Ishkarak was in complete and utter disarray.

"Where is he?" Rosa screeched, overturning a table.

Kassi tried to soothe her daughter. "Allen has gone out to look for him," she said, patting an enraged woman's head. "Don't worry, your father will be sure to catch him."

"But he'll escape again," Rosa cried, pulling at her short hair. "We had him under lock and key - but he still managed to best us! What will stop him from doing it again?"

"Relax, love," the old woman told her. "If need be, we'll throw him in the cellar with Gwenwyfar, the miserable little slut."

----------

Joren yelped as his foot caught on a tree root and he plummeted to the dirt. He heard the running footsteps behind him grow louder and he silently cursed. To his feet he leapt, and fled through the woodland from the man who chased him with his hounds. His breath came fast and in ragged panting as sweat dripped down his face, although it was a cool night. Briars tore at his clothes and left thin scratches oozing drops of crimson blood. He grimaced, hearing the footsteps quicken and come closer, and stretched his legs as far as they could go.

"I've got you now, you little shit," a man's hoarse, aged voice shouted. "Don't try to run."

Even as he leaped over a fallen tree and sped his pace he knew it was in vain. The man was old, and stiff, but he was fast, and if the man didn't catch him, those bloodthirsty hounds would. Their gravelly barks and snarls and howls told him they had his scent, were on his trail. There was no escape for him.

And that's why, as he came to a dead end at the creek, he didn't even try to swim or run. He turned slowly to face his pursuer.

An old man indeed it was, with a scraggly beard and stringy hair, all gray, and mean dark eyes that squinted at him through the light his lantern gave. At his feet snapped four slobbering hounds, brutes as cruel as their master.

"Ah, my daughter got a catch all right," the man agreed, bobbing his head as he continued to peer at him. "I'll be able to leave my possessions to the males you produce."

Without any warning, the man swung his lantern, and Joren didn't even try to dodge for the promise of empty, unconscious darkness.

----------

Joren woke up just as he was tossed somewhere dark. He let out a shriek as he slammed against what felt like stairs, and tumbled down them, bruising his bleeding flesh. He hit the floor with an oof, and any light he had was snatched away as the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut. His heart hammered in his chest, and he felt like he was about to cry, and would have, except…

"Hello."

He flinched, and turned at the sound of the voice. A shape in the swirling mass of black shifted, and there was the coarse sound of a match igniting. The small flame nonetheless lit most of the cellar, and he blinked.

In front of him, sitting in a chair, was a naked woman. She reminded him eerily of Jehani, although he could not see why. Her hair was long and black, flowing over her bare, thin shoulders like the night itself. Her eyes were large and a liquid black. She was white, her body supple, with a full, long mouth and elegant limbs.

Aye, she was a prize for any man.

She stood up, and Joren tactfully lowered his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Joren," he replied.

"I'm Gwenwyfar," she said. "But you can call me Gwen."

----------

****

Short. I know. I'm sorry. But still…


	13. Questions of the Mind

**Gwenwyfar. Gwen – wee – far. **

-----

Joren suddenly realized why the woman reminded him so much of Jehani. Like the redheaded temptress, Gwen had this frightening allure to her. And like Jehani, she was unnaturally lovely.

He already decided that no matter how much she reminded him of that wicked woman or in what way, he would not trust her. Or lust for her. No. Must not lust for her. But damn she looked so inviting in the dim light, which cast a glow on her skin and made it dappled gold.

"Gwen," he murmured huskily, cursing his betraying manhood.

Her mulberry mouth stretched into a smile. "Joren," she acknowledged. "What is the notorious Black Bandit Captain doing in a cellar? Come to use me, as so many others have?"

Although the thought of sex crossed his mind, Joren was not tempted to bed an unwilling stranger. No matter how seductive she looked. He swiftly avoided her gaze, leaving her to draw her own conclusions, to take in his dark surroundings.

Under his feet was hard, uneven stone. The walls were also made out of cold stone, and the only furnishings were several cots and some chairs. At some point he realized Gwen was watching him intently, and he reluctantly met her sultry gaze despite his better instincts. _Why couldn't she put some clothes on?_ he thought bitterly. _Wait…does she even _have_ clothes?_ 

"Um…do you have any clothes?" he asked, no, begged.

Gwen stepped forward. Damn. She didn't even know him and she already wanted to bed him, if that sparkle in her eye told him anything. He knew it was useless to elude her advances; there was no place to run in this miniscule confinement. But when one long, slender hand brushed his brawny shoulder, he jerked back.

The bond had thinned too much – and too less – for his liking. There was some kind of…something…in Gwen and Jehani. Like a power of some sort, an ancient forgotten magic perhaps.

She frowned, her sleek brows pulling together in confusion and irritation.

"No man ever refused me," she murmured, a finger reaching out to run down his whiskered cheek. He avoided her doggedly.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded. "Are you impotent? I can fix that. Are you embarrassed? If so, I can fix that too!"

"Just get away!" Joren snapped, backing away hurriedly.

Those eyes…gods, those eyes were almost his undoing. It was all he could to keep hot waves of passion from his groin, knowing that if she saw it she would know she had the upper hand. Instead, he engaged her in casual conversation.

"What fief do you belong to?" he asked.

"None," Gwen said dryly, her attention wavering. "I belong to the Lilykara family."

Joren blinked. "Did they lock you in the cellar too?"

"Yes."

"Their own flesh and blood?"

"I committed an unforgivable sin," she shrugged.

"And what was that?"

"I slept with my great-great-niece's husband."

"Who is your great-great-niece?"

"Rosa."

He stared at her. Why, she was younger than he was, and Rosa was at least twice his age! How could that woman be her great-great-niece? Gwen saw the questions on his face and grinned.

"Mystery surrounds us, my friend," she said wisely. "What mystery surrounds you?"

Joren sighed. "Woman, your no-answers drive me crazy. Be specific."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "I can See the mysteries surrounding you are different than any other."

His eyes narrowed. "And what mysteries do you see?" he sneered.

"The Black God's son has marked you," she said coolly. "And the only one who can save you from the Fate me and my sister met is far, far away from here."

"And just what is the fate you and your sister met?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"Eternal life," she replied nonchalantly.

_Oh. Okay._

_Mithros. How long has she been down here to think she has eternal life?_

_If she slept with Rosa's husband then not too long. Unless Rosa has eternal life too…_

_Don't tell me you actually believe her! Connie! Come on!_

_Jory! Think about it!_

_There's nothing to think about!_

_Yes there is. The Black God's son? Who do we know that has the power – or at least a touch of power – to give someone eternal life?_

_I don't know._

_You do too know. You met him not too long ago, when you saved Her from a certain death –_

_I don't want to talk about it._

_Oh, but you do. His name was Lesenac, Joren. _

_Connie…please…_

But his conscience plunged relentlessly on. _He had the desire to rule the world. His henchmen were called Priests of the Dark. Their leader was named Sha'sa'in. Remember him? Sha'sa'in? He blew up a ship just so he could get to Her, did you know that? He killed Frenn's nephew because he died protecting Her, like a valiant man should. His master was named Lesenac, remember? A god with one flaw – he could die. Do you remember, Joren? Remember Lucas, too? How he and his twin brother died to protect the world? How –_

"Enough!" he screamed.

Gwen made a noise and stepped back, dropping the match in her surprise. The flame flickered when it hit the stone floor and went out. Dark flooded the room.

-----

They attacked at dawn.

Men missing eyes or limbs or chunks of flesh roared by in their boat, grinning yellow grins. They leaped onto the ship and cut down any who opposed them.

They said they wanted the girl.

Nobody doubted what girl they meant. Many men died in that battle. And Keladry was forced to watch, unarmed, as men felled other men. She watched as the head of the man named Kris was severed off his very shoulders. She saw Morgan stabbed in the chest and shoved off the ship with a mighty splash. Other men who she had become close to died that day. All for protecting her.

And in her shock she did not bother to defend herself when the opposing men rounded on her and tied her up. They did it cautiously, for they heard that the infamous assassin-spy was dangerous. Their fears were laid to rest when she willingly followed them to the other ship.

That was how she came to be a prisoner. Not a prisoner of the men – no, Lady Knight Keladry could have easily escaped that predicament. But she was a prisoner of the mind, lost in waves of guilt that told her it was her fault all those good men died. And so she stared at the wall and saw nothing, only the gory bodies and the sightless eyes of those that died for her.

Keladry never realized that the ship was bound for Carthak.

Nor did she realize the precious, loathsome bond she shared with Him – so close to snapping – was tingling, telling her she was getting closer to Him, the one she hated…the one she loved.

If she were sane, would she have cared?

Probably.

But Keladry of Mindelan was not sane. So the question was incongruous.

      


	14. Shocking Revelations

"Is she a'ight?"

"I don' think so."

"You can tell by her eyes. They're dumb."

"I canna believe this is the famous lady knight assassin spy…"

"I expected something feistier."

"Aye, and she weren't much fun to ride. No fight. Not even virginal."

The woman in question remained silent. She was not aware of anything going on around here. Locked in her thoughts, she saw only the events as it happened in order. From the time she was kidnapped by the handsome redhead man named Frenn, until the time she and J-J – _he_ parted company. She saw, at this moment, a beautiful boy barely older than her make love to her pure flesh with loving passion…she relived the sweet pleasure of it, felt in some distant part of her brain his gentle hands on her skin, so soothing, so kind, his whispered words of worship, instead of her handlers' rough jerks and curses and kicks. She had been in love at thirteen…and then her love was snatched brutally and violently away with a dagger in his back.

_Arden_.

Even as the men tore at her clothes and took from her what should only been received tenderly in marriage and wholesome love she folded more into herself, not feeling the pain as their dirty ragged yellow fingernails scratched at her breasts. She saw only crystalline eyes filled with tears of pleasure as they gazed so adoringly upon her face and curls of molten gold, and felt only his leathered muscles beneath her calloused hands. She looked back on that time now and wished fervently, insanely, that he had put into her a child, conceived of holy love. But alas…he did not.

As darkness threatened the dim corners of her mind, and as she slipped fully inside herself, she remembered…

…remembered not a boy with golden curls and warm cerulean eyes…

…but a boy with white-blond hair and angry, guilty, tortured pale blue eyes…

…and some sane part of her realized that she loved Arden only because he reminded her so much of boy who made her what she was.

- - -

_"Kris!"_

_Annoyed, Kris turned around and said irritably, "What do you want, Ray?"_

_Ray was behind the door, so Joren could not see him, but he could clearly hear his shrill voice._

_"There are some storms up ahead. We need to turn around."_

_Kris frowned. "But the day's clear," he voiced._

_"I know," Ray said. _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm positive. There are hundreds of waterspouts lined for about a mile or two. If we don't turn around now we'll head straight for them."_

_Kris swore. "Mithros! What are you waiting for, boy?! Sound the alarm!" _

_"Y-Yes sir!"_

Joren gasped and sat up, soaked with sweat, his eyes stinging with the very bitterly sharp saltiness of it. Ray had been on the _Mageskull_ with Captain Lucas and Kris and Morgan and all the other Black Bandits those years ago. His heart knew he was familiar…it was that wryly sarcastic high-pitched voice of his that hinted so furtively at his memory.

So in some way, Ray was caught up in this. He remembered keenly now the young boy same as his age with fiery eyes and loose curls. It was the same Ray…who had not aged a bit. Like Jehani, the contemptuous brat with the secretive eyes and the halo of copper prettiness. Like Gwen, with her eyes of limpid swirls and long, lean legs.

Like Morgan, because Morgan did not age as swift as the others.

His eyes widened. Now that he thought of it, like many of those part of the crew of the _Mageskull_. Few of _them_ matured naturally.

_How was this possible?_

He aged his proper rate. Didn't he? Didn't he look like a man worthy of his station of captain? Didn't he looked older? He did! He did, he did!

…He didn't…

A pain shot through his groin up to his abdomen. Joren slipped down against the wall slowly, shuddering spasmodically. Since – since the incident with K-K – _her_ all those years ago he grew, but not rapidly. Something magical kept him from ever aging properly. He remembered all those times now he looked into the mirror and saw a somewhat childlike face.

And he remembered those times he complained to Morgan or Kris about it, and was bestowed the pitying looks those gave ones with no clue.

It was a curse, almost, of never-ending torture. Jehani and Gwen –

– _Gwen had a sister was it Jehani it was it was_ –

were doomed for or almost forever with eternal wake. Somehow he was infected with it. The truth confused him. At the same time he came to the conclusion that he and others were in some way living unstoppably, he realized that somehow Gwen and Jehani were sisters…that somehow they were related…

From within the shadows, those eyes…Jehani's eyes…watched him curiously, like a kitten might watch a moth flutter aimlessly to and fro. He had, right then, in that moment of mass perplexity, a flashing glimpse of what K – _she_ experienced everyday of her life. He saw and felt and heard and smelled insanity.

And he felt the bond strengthen to magnificent proportions. His eyes were blinded by something and he felt his body lift up with the power of his convulsion. He saw with a pang of agony a lean brown-haired woman being used mercilessly by seven or eight brawny bronzed men and not fighting back. He saw her eyes pop open and her body spasm into seizure, same as his did, and saw her murky eyes clarify into intelligence, and saw her teeth bare into a snarl before latching on to a wrist and piercing a throbbing artery.

And he saw snitches her thoughts.

And he realized they did not just share a bond anymore –

They shared one mind, and a soul, and a heart…and a passion for revenge…

- - -

**Gah…this confused the hell outta me too. I swear, I'll explain things much more clearer than like this in later chapters, but this kinda needs to go with the plot, so…**


End file.
